logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WPIX
1948–1955 1955–1962 1962–1966 1966–1969 1969–1976 In 1969, WPIX first introduced the original version of the current "Circle 11" logo, the "11" in the logo closely resembled the World Trade Center, which was not completed until four years later. 1976–1982 Beginning in September 1976 and continuing until 1986, WPIX branded itself as "11 Alive"; the "Alive" branding was made popular by Atlanta's WXIA-TV (as well as other stations owned by WXIA's parent company Gannett), who also started using the "11 Alive" branding the same month as WPIX and continues to use it to this day. The "Circle 11" logo was dropped during this period. WPIX-TV's Channel 11 Action News At 10 Video Open From Monday Night, August 6, 1979.jpg|''Channel 11 Action News'' 10 p.m. open from August 6, 1979 WPIX-TV's 11 Alive Video ID From 1977.jpg|WPIX "11 Alive" station ID from 1977 1982–1984 1984–1986 In 1984, WPIX reintroduced the Circle 11 logo after an eight-year hiatus, incorporating it into the "11 Alive" branding. WPIX-TV's The Seduction Video ID For Early 1985.jpg|WPIX The Seduction promo ID from 1985 WPIX-TV's WPIX Sunday Morning Movie From Late 1985.jpg|''WPIX Sunday Morning Movie'' open/bumper from late 1985 WPIX-TV's WPIX 8 O'Clock Movie Logo From 1986.jpg|''WPIX 8 O'Clock Movie'' open/bumper from 1986 1986–1991 WPIX-TV's G.I. Joe Video ID From Late 1986.jpg|''G.I. Joe'' WPIX promo ID from late 1986 WPIX-TV's The Transformers Video ID From Late 1986.jpg|''The Transformers'' WPIX promo ID from late 1986 1991–1994 File:Wpix991231.jpg|An alternate version was used by cable systems who broadcast WPIX as a superstation. Wpix92 a.jpg|Station ID. WPIX-TV's The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air Video Promo For Fall 1994.jpg|WPIX The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air promo for Fall 1994 1994–1995 During the station's broadcast of the 1994 New York City Marathon, WPIX retired the "Circle 11" logo once again and introduced a new logo that would be used during the station's run as an affiliate of The WB. 1995–2000 In January 1995, WPIX became a charter affiliate of The WB Television Network, becoming one of the de facto flagship stations of the network through parent Tribune Company's minorty stake in the network. The logo introduced in 1994 was modified to include The WB's logo to reflect the change. wpix95_b.jpg|Station ID. WPIX-TV's Darkwing Duck Video Promo From Mid 1995.jpg|WPIX Darkwing Duck promo from 1995 2000–2006 In 2000, the 1995 version of the WPIX logo was modified slightly, removing the "THE" box on the left side of The WB logo. wpix10pW03022005_12logo.jpg|''WB11 News'' 10 p.m. open (2000–2004) wpix022006_amnxlogo.jpg|''WB11 Morning News'' open (2000–2004) wpix10pW03022005_02id.jpg|''WB11 News'' 10 p.m. open (2004–2006) wpix03022005_slogan.jpg|WPIX promo ID (2005–2006) WPIX-TV's The WB 11 Movie Video Open From Early 2006.jpg|''The WB 11 Movie'' open from early 2006 2006–October 2008 In 2006, The WB and UPN announed that they would merge their programming into a new network called The CW; WPIX became a charter affiliate of The CW in September of that year. wpix10pF11102006_01logo.jpg|''CW11 News'' 10 p.m. open (2006–2008) Wpix09182006 amnx.jpg|''CW11 Morning News'' open (2006–2008) October–December 2008 In October 2008, WPIX temporarily rebranded as "WPIX 11" and reintroduced the "Circle 11" logo for the third time after a fourteen-year hiatus (using a modified version featuring the 1994-2006 "11" logo) as part of a company-wide rebranding that saw most of Tribune's CW affiliates de-emphasize The CW name and logo from their branding. wpix11082008_logo.jpg|Station ID (October–December 2008) December 2008–present Two months after dropping the CW branding from its official logo and rebranding as "WPIX 11", WPIX changed its branding again to "PIX 11". Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Superstations in the United States Category:CW network affiliates Category:Tribune Company Category:New York City Category:New York